1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to padding or articles containing padding, and that are intended to be worn on the human body, and are designed to protect the wearer from impact and mechanical shock.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Much of the sports padding for sports such as football, cricket and ice hockey is bulky, cumbersome or uncomfortable. Typically, this padding consists of a hard, rigid plastic shell or armor, with a foamed elastic polymer such as polyurethane underneath. An elastic or otherwise adjustable strap extends form one side of the padded device to the other, and typically wraps around a body appendage or the head. Typically, the foamed elastic polymer material is in direct contact with the wearer's clothing or skin.
Further, this padding has not substantially changed in form or material in several decades. In short, the current sports padding could be improved in terms of its comfort and protective abilities. In the game of baseball, for example, the batter is at risk of injury from being hit with the baseball thrown by the pitcher. The batter's head is somewhat protected by the batting helmet but a lot of foul balls typically strike the shin or ankle.
The game of cricket also involves batting a thrown ball. While the ball is bounced at the batter by the bowler, there is still the risk of injury to the shins, ankles, knees and feet. To that end, there has been provided strong boots to protect the feet and thick, reinforced padding to protect the legs.
Even impact from one's own body poses an injury risk. In running, for example, the feet are exposed to decelerations of about 15 to 20 times the force of gravity. Accordingly, running shoes have been designed with polyethylene foams to reduce these decelerations, but these typically take on a compression set of 25 to 30 percent, and after a few days use, typically exhibit a permanent set of almost 70 percent of their original thickness. Their shock absorbing ability suffers as a result. The shock or energy absorbing material also needs to have a low specific gravity so that the article of apparel is not unduly heavy. Further, where the impacts are periodic or frequent, the shock-absorbing material needs to rebound or recover (“spring back”) its original shape quickly.